LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P10/Transcript
(Erin is seen sleeping in another room of the nest) Erin: *Light snoring*..... (A couple of spiders appear and start to crawl on her) Erin: *Giggle* N-No.... (The door creaks open as Slimer pokes her head in. She watches Erin giggle in her sleep confused) Slimer: ??.... Erin: *Giggles* No stop....Seriously... (Erin then wakes up and looks at the spiders) Erin:....... (Instead of screaming, Erin just lies her head on the floor) Erin: *Sigh* I can't get any sleep in this place... (Erin just brushes the spiders off and gets up) Erin: I've been here for days and I've only gotten MAYBE an hour or 2 of sleep... (Slimer continues watching) Erin: Hopefully Jack and the others find me soon. I don't know how much more of this I can- Slimer: Erin....? Erin: !! (Erin turns in surprise) Erin: S-S-Slimer! H-Hey.. Slimer: You....okay? Erin: Y-Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? Slimer: You were laughing over something. Erin: *Sighs* Stupid spiders were tickling me.... Slimer: Oh Erin you shouldn't say that about the Queen's babies. Erin: I know. It's just annoying when they do it... Slimer: Aww I think you need a hug! Erin: No Slimer… I don't want a hug… Slimer: Aww come on bestie! (Slimer enters the room and hugs Erin) Slimer: Let's hug it out! Erin: *Groans* Slimer… Slimer: Oh guess what? I heard the Queen say you're almost ready! Erin: Almost ready? For what? Slimer: To join us officially of course! Erin: W-What?? Slimer: Yeah! You get to be one of us! Erin: *Thinking* Shit! The Queen has been weakening me with that damn venom, lack of sleep, and that kiss! If she does anything else, I might not be able to resist anymore! Slimer: Oh I'm so excited! Since Cackle and Ammo are gone, we need a new friend! Erin: Wait what? Slimer: Oh you didn't hear? Erin: N-No, what happened? Slimer: That light demon got to them both... Erin: *Thinking* Blake! So he's got some captains! Yes! They're coming!! Slimer: Its sad to lose them... Erin: Y-Yeah.. Sad. Slimer: But it'll be okay! Cause I still got Batty! And we'll both have you soon! Erin: Uhh, y-yeah! Slimer: *Giggles* (Erin smiles before she feels something crawling up her back) Erin: Huh?? (Erin looks to find a baby spider on her back) Erin: *Sigh* (Erin grabs the baby spider and puts it on the wall. It crawls off) Erin: Go on kiddo. Slimer: Huh. Erin: What? Slimer: You didn't freak out. Erin: Slimer, I'm way too tired for that stuff. Slimer: Oh. Erin: Yeah... I just wanna sleep but these spiders make it impossible to. Slimer: Hey I know what'll cheer you up! Spending time with your besties before the Queen calls for you! Erin: Slimer no. I just wanna get some good rest. Slimer: Well you know you're not gonna rest with all the babies tickling you while you do it! Erin: Yeah but- Slimer: Come on! We'll have so much fun! (Erin groans as Slimer grabs her hand and drags her out. Meanwhile in the throne room, the Queen is seen looking over some various liquids that contain venoms) Queen: All right. Her will should now be weak enough that this should work. (Queen picks up the bottle) Queen: I just gotta get her to drink it. And once she does, she'll be all mine. (Queen smiles as the scene goes back to Erin and Slimer who have now joined Batty) Slimer: So Besties! What are we gonna do today? Batty: Hmm, I don't know. Slimer: What do you wanna do Erin? Erin:....Sleep. Batty: Come on Erin, you can't sleep right now. Its a big day. Erin: I don't care.... Tried. Wanna go to bed... Slimer: Aww. I think Bestie needs her belly rubbed. You know how much she likes that. Batty: Yeah, I think she does. Erin: N-No guys... Slimer: Here come the belly rubs! (Despite her protests, Slimer and Batty start to rub Erin's stomach) Erin: *Growls* Slimer: There you go miss grumpy. Batty: I see why the Queen likes these abs so much. Slimer: I know! They're so fun to poke! Erin:...... Batty: You feeling any better Erin? (Erin looks with a tired expression) Erin: Need.....sleep.... Batty: Man you REALLY are out of it today. Slimer: Only thing I can think of that would make her feel better if spending time with the Queen, but she's not ready for her yet. Prince: *Voice* Well look what's going on here. (The 3 girls see Prince and Fangs arrive) Batty: Hello Prince and Fangs. How are you today? Prince: Good good. Fangs: We're feeling amazing guys! Slimer: Awesome! Erin: Sleep.... Fangs: Hm? Erin:.... Slimer: Oh, Erin's just a little sleepy is all. Prince: Oh is the Spider Hater tired? Erin: I am....not a Spider....Hater.... Prince: I wouldn't be so sure. Erin: I- Fangs: Aww big bro, you're being too mean! She doesn't hate us! Prince: Bro you haven't seen her. She does hate us. Batty: Untrue. She and Queen are getting along great. Slimer: That's right. Plus, she's more fun when she's not a tired like grumpy grump. Prince: Why do you like this girl so much?? Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts